Swordbreaker Fortress
Swordbreaker Fortress is a Dwarven fort that sits on the northern tip of the Ironbone Spine mountain range. It guards the range and subsequently the Dwarven capital, Ironbone Keep, from the dangers of the northern Savage Plains. 'The Breakers' The main forces of the Swordbreaker Fortress are known as the Breakers. Like Ironbone Keep's guards the Swordbreaker Fortress militia is adorned with red tabards with golden trim. Where the Ironbone Keep guards have a dragon's skull embroidered in gold on their's the Swordbreaker guards have a sword broken into two parts. The guards, by necessity, all wear an assortment of cold weather additions to their typical chain mail. Their mail is lined with fur around the colar and they also wear thick leather hooded-cloaks that are generally dark-gray in color and also lined with fur. Like most dwarves, the Breakers are usually equipped with an assortment of axes and heavy crossbows, but the armory is always stocked with hammers as well for any ice-breaking needs. The Breakers are lead by a commander and their second-in-command, the fortress captain. At any given time there are somewhere between 30-60 members of the forces of the Breakers. Additionally there is always a Quartermaster assigned to manage supplies, maintain equipment and keep the troops provisioned and honest with what they take. A chef, who keeps the troops fed. And finally a teacher, the Breaker Sergeant who manages the training of the troops. 'The Ghosts' Not an official part of the Swordbreaker forces, the Ghosts are a legend among the fortress and the greater lands of the Savage Plains. With any military regimen, scouting and information gathering is imparative. The harsh conditions of the Savage Plains makes it a difficult task. The arrival of those who would eventually be called "Ghosts" coloqually for their elusive nature, was beyond fortuitous and no one really knows why they are there, are helping the Breakers, or why they have stayed so long. The fortress has benefited from the scouting and recon gathering prowess of the three-person team for the better part of a decade. The male Elf Ranger Telwe Aslyn'fey, better known as the Snowfox, leads the trio. The other members are the female Elf Rogue Cendelor Lavoryll, called as "Sin" and the male Human Ranger Zoah Lowran with his faithful, rather large Snow Leopard companion Jynx. 'Guarding the Low Road' Stretching from the mountain city of Ironbone Keep all of the way through the mountain range to Swordbreaker Keep is the Low Road. The Low Road is a massive, long tunnel-highway that stretches near the entirity of the Ironbone Spine mountain range. It was intended to allow easy travel throughout the entire 'Spine, and allow access to the North, where it opens up to the outisde. However, it became very important to guard the northern entrance and so Swordbreaker was built to do just that. In those times the denizens of the Savage Plains were more plentiful and much braver and aggressive, making incursions much more frequent than they are in modern days. 'The Armaments & Defenses' The walls of the Swordbreaker Fortress stand as a thick, 50 foot high stone wall that form a square jutting out from the mountain itself.